Twin Daughters of Fire
by A and E-Twin Daughters Of Fire
Summary: When two daughters of Hephaestus come across a old and forgotten threat, they must recruit the help of their brother's crush in order to keep him alive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Elektra

* * *

Despite being a tiny place, the grounds of camp half blood were always filled with life. All the demigods and legacies were preparing for the fireworks display this evening. The Aphrodite cabin was filled with shrieks as they helped people prepare for tonight. On the other hand, the Hephaestus cabin couldn't have cared less, they were working on the display and going in and out of the forges as usual. One of the girls stepped out of the Hephaestus cabin, seemingly in a rush.

One of the older demigods called out to her with a chuckle, "Where are you going in such a hurry, Elektra?"

Elektra turned around to face the speaker.

"Have you seen Adena anywhere around?"

"No, but you guys seem awfully busy today with the fireworks and all."

"Yeah yeah, I've got to go. Catch ya later"

With that, Elektra turned around, leaving the older demigod startled. Elektra didn't talk to many people and those she did talk to marked her as a troublemaker. But despite being a fierce girl, she never really did wish anyone harm. Well, except for the people who got on her nerves.

"Calliope, have you seen Adena?"

Elektra was sure that the young daughter of Aphrodite would know where her sister was as Adena loved to talk with the Aphrodite kids in her free time.

"Well,I think I saw her pass by with Leo-"

"Thanks, bye!"

Only as Elektra walked away, she realized that she didn't ask Calliope for where Leo and Adena went. When she turned around to go back, she found herself face to face with a hideous troll.

"What do you want Jasper?" She asked coldly

The blonde in front of her smirked.

"My, my someone is in a mood today. And you were the one who bumped into me."

"Outta my way Barbie. I'm in no mood for your games today!"

"Suit yourself Pikachu, I guess you don't want my help."

Elektra froze for a second, then glared at Jasper.

"What do you know, airhead?"

Jasper took a long pause just to get on Elektra's nerves. As much as she wanted to punch him, she didn't want to get cursed by the Aphrodite cabin again.

"Well, I'll have _you _know Ms. DragonBreath that I have a new weapon...anemos. It means wind."

"Yeah well, you already told me that, and like I said yesterday, what do I care?"

Elektra may have been tough on the outside, but was secretly longing to make a weapon of her own on the inside. It's been so long since she made a weapon. That's what she needed her sister's help for.

"But I will ask you, where did you get that from?"

"None of your business! And it seems that you _do_ care a lot."

Elektra thought he was right, but she had to stay as fierce as fire.

"What else do you know?" Elektra said through clenched teeth.

Jasper hesitated, then said,

" Maybe I heard that Leo and Adena were heading towards the forge. You know, just a hunch?"

Elektra wanted to spit another insult at him, but she was on a schedule and he helped her anyway.

"Thanks, punk."

On her way to the forges Elektra shook her head and muttered, "I've been hanging out way too much with the Ares cabin."

Elektra stormed into the forges, and saw Adena and Leo hunched over a blueprint.

"Adena, Adena, Adena!"

Elektra tried to get the attention of her half-sister, but the sound blockers in her ear were drowning out Elektra's voice. Leo seemed to be very excited about something, and he was gesturing animatedly to his partner. He looked up and saw a red-faced Elektra and grinned. Removing his soundblockers, he walked over to her.

"What's up little sis? You look like you've seen a monster."

Elektra glared at Leo. Even though he was her older brother, he could be very immature. Not to mention that he was still single and that meant he was a year round camper. At least people like Percy and Annabeth and Jason and Piper had their own place outside of camp.

"I've been looking all over for Adena and I'm not in the mood for any jokes. Just, please get her for me."

Leo raised his arms in surrender.

"Alright your highness. I'll get her for you."

Adena slowly removed her soundblockers.

"What's up, Elektra?" Adena said relaxingly.

"What's up...what's up? I have been looking all over for you!"

"Chill, what's the big deal?"

"What's the big deal? You're sounding like Leo!"

"Hey!"

Leo held up his hands in protest.

"This doesn't concern you!" Elektra shouted.

People were starting to glance at Elektra, Leo and Adena.

Elektra sighed heavily and dragged Adena outside, leaving a dazed Leo behind.

"Look whatever is bothering you we went over this-" Adena started.

"We should make a weapon!" Elektra interrupted.

"Ok I know, but you just gotta-wait. Hold up! You want us to make a weapon?" Adena asked astonished.

"I know, but please help me, Jasper was bragging about his new weapon earlier-"

"Jasper, huh?"

"Let me finish! Like I said, Jasper was bragging about it earlier, and the big ol' brat wouldn't say where he got it so then I started thinking about metalworking. And I rushed over here as soon as the punk stopped talking. I was thinking about it a while ago, but Jasper reminded me how badly I wanted to make one. I've been trying to tell you all morning"

Adena took a few minutes to process everything that Elektra said.

"Ok lets get started tomorrow morning then." Adena replied back with a small smile.

"Wait, so you're saying it's ok?" Elektra asked, shocked.

"Of course! I think we're both old enough to have our own weapons. Besides we've got full acess to the forge. People can't tell us what or what not to do."

Elektra thought for a moment and a smile began to form on her face.

"You're right! We can absolutely make a weapon!"

Even though Elektra was extremely confident and strong, she had some soft spots. Adena took her sister's arm, and walked towards the forges. But on their way back, they were stopped...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adena

* * *

...by Chris.

"Hey girls, can I ask you a favor?"

Adena always liked helping people, so before Elektra could object, she piped up.

"Of course, I mean as long as it's after the fireworks."

Chris smiled.

"Don't worry, I need some help tomorrow that's all. Me and Clarisse are taking a vacation out tomorrow cause she deserves a break. I was wondering if you'd consider helping babysitting Owen?"

Adena smiled and without glancing at Elektra, who looked horrified, agreed.

"Of course, I love little kids and I'm sure me and Elektra can watch him. But what do you mean by helping?"

Chris looked embarrassed as he answered sheepishly.

"Well, Clarisse already asked someone, but I don't think he'll be able to handle it on his own. I mean, no offense, but I don't think Jasper can watch Owen, so can you guys be there too?"

"Jasper?" Elektra groaned.

Adena ignored her misbehaving sister.

"Yes, we will be there. Don't worry, Owen will be in capable hands. Right, Elektra?"

She nudged her sister.

"Right" Elektra grumbled

"Good then, I'm glad you've got it all sorted it out. And could you mind not mentioning this to anyone, namely Clarisse, Piper or Jason?"

"Sure thing" Adena confirmed.

Chris then turned around and walked towards the Big House.

"Are you crazy?!" Elektra exclaimed.

"Shhh people are looking!" Adena whispered, looking around.

"I honestly don't care. Seriously? You agreed to babysitting Owen, the evil menace. That kid has got issues!"

Adena gasped.

"Oh, you exaggerate _too_ much! He is a six year-old, Elektra. Six! What harm can he do?"

"_What harm can he do_? Do I have to mention that Owen is a son of _Clarisse_?!"

"Oh, stop it! You're always so dramatic! Now come on! We have to help Leo at the forges!"

"Ugh, why do we have to help _him_?"

Adena pursed her lips. "Because he is our _brother_!"

"_Half_-brother!"

Adena rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we have to help with the fireworks tonight, remember?"

Elektra sighed dramatically.

"Puh-lease. It is a totally a waste of my time! This 'asking people to the fireworks' thing turns this camp into an oversized Aphrodite cabin."

Adena rolled her eyes again, and pulled Elektra back into the forges. Leo was still there, although he seemed to be looking at something different this time. Adena felt bad for abandoning him, but Elektra was in full crazy mood. As much as she loved her sister, Elektra could overreact.

"Sorry Leo, something came up." she panted out of breath.

Leo smiled and shrugged it off.

"It's okay little sis. Do you want to keep looking at the designs for our new fireworks? I want to showcase all the highlights of this year."

Adena nodded.

"Well, then we should definately include Perth's first quest. I mean it is the first quest that a Greek legacy has gone on."

Perth was the oldest son of Percy and Annabeth and living up to his parents' name. An evil cyclopes had kidnapped the youngest camper, a little boy named Than. Perth had taken two of his friends on a journey, and rescued the little boy.

Leo rolled his eyes.

"Of course we have to include that part! I'm sure Frank and Hazel will enjoy seeing how their brave little two year old got rescued."

Adena shook her head. As she sat down to plan their pyrotechnics, she eyed Elektra from the corner of her eye. The raven-haired girl seemed to be very interested in a discussion with Nyssa and Harley which made Adena smile to herself.

* * *

Adena woke up groggily. Even though she slept incredibly well,(which was weird, since demigods usually have dreams that mean something) she was extremely tired. She yawned and glimpsed over to her sister's bunk. No surprise, Elektra was upside down, half on the ground, and her bed sheets were everywhere.

_'Of course, Elektra was always a restless sleeper,'_ Adena thought, chuckling softly to herself.

Adena still felt in a trance, but the bustle of legacies and demigods outside immediately snapped her to reality.

"Babysitting," Adena said quietly.

"Uh nuh nuh," Elektra murmured.

Adena looked outside and the sun was high in the sky. Panic grew and grew in her body until it finally burst out.

"Elektra!" Adena shrieked.

"What happened? Everything alright?" Elektra bolted right up, her eyes wide open.

"The babysitting!" Adena exclaimed, frantically looking around for a hair tie.

Elektra sighed heavily and dropped down on top of her bed, keeping her head underneath her pillow.

"Ugh, come on! Let's ditch it! Barbie will be there!" Elektra said grumpily, with a look of disgust in her face.

"Barbie?!" Adena said, confused.

"Jasper! Son of Jason and _Piper_!"

"You and your insults. This is important, Chris is counting on us!" Adena yelled, running through the cabin with incredible speed, while changing her clothes, brushing, and tinkering tiny metal parts.

Elektra leisurely got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, grumbling to herself.

While in there, Adena cried, "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" Elektra hollered. "Geez," she said to herself.

When Elektra walked out of the cabin, saw Adena playing with metal parts yet again.

Elektra walked up to Adena with a puzzled look on her face.

"You know I tinker when I'm nervous!" Adena said. "Now come on!"

Adena grabbed a hold of Elektra's arm, and hauled her towards New Athens.

"If you pull my arm anymore, it might fall off," Elektra said fiercely.

"I know what I'm doing!" Adena angrily burst out.

Elektra sighed in defeat. She allowed herself to follow her raving sister. Together they walked all the way to Chris and Clarisse's house. People waved to them and Adena laughed inwardly at Elektra's attempt to hide her face. Adonis, a son of Zeus, walked towards them. He seemed to be coming from the place that Jasper and Owen were currently at. Elektra waved at him, which caused Adena to smirk,

_My sister's got a crush, My sister's got a crush!_

Despite the situation, Elektra smiled.

"Hey Adonis. Whatcha up to?"

Adonis smiled, showing off his blinding smile. He shook his chocolate brown hair out of his golden brown eyes.

"Hey yourself. I was just coming back from checking on Owen. I didn't know Jasper could be so responsible."

" Jasper being responsible!?"

Elektra sounded shocked for a minute, then she got a sneaky look on her face and Adena became immediately suspicious.

"I mean Jasper's being responsible. If he's doing so well, that means we don't need to be here. Come on Adena, let's get out of here."

Elektra started to pull away, but Adena grabbed her sister's arm.

"Uh, uh. You're not getting away that easily. We promised Chris we'd be there, and we will be there."

Adonis shrugged his shoulders and headed off again.

"I guess I'll see you guys later?"

Elektra gave Adena an _Are you serious_ look. Adena shot back a _yes, come with me now or you are forbidden to eat Olympus pizza_ look. Elektra showed the surrender in her eyes, and in return Adena gave her a smug look.

"Yeah, Adonis, we'll catch you later." Adena said starting to walk off.

"Bye Adonis, see ya around." Elektra said almost flirtatiously...or perhaps that was Adena's imagination.

As they walked off, Elektra said, "Why do we have to leave so early? You know I hate Jasper."

"_Hate_ is a strong word."

"Alright, then I 'strong word' Jasper," Elektra retorted.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this isn't just about you hating Jasper." Adena said suggestively, while winking.

Elektra shoved her playfully.

"Get your head out of the Aphrodite cabin!" Elektra exclaimed.

Adena feigned hurt, but realized they had reached their destination. She admired the design of the cabin. However, when she looked over at her twin sister...


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

Elektra

* * *

Elektra looked at the "mansion of doom" utterly horrified. Well, maybe she was overreacting a bit. Still, a day with Owen and Jasper seemed nothing short of the Fields of Punishment.

Adena seemed to read her mind.

"Come on, it won't be too bad."

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A very cross looking Jasper answered the door. Upon seeing Adena his face lit up for half a second.

"Yes, finally someone to help me with this mini minotaur!"

Elektra gave her sister an _I told you so _look, but Adena just ignored her.

"Come on, I'm sure both of you have got it all wrong. I go by my own rules, which includes ' Innocent until proven guilty.' "

Elektra rolled her eyes, and sarcastically said, "Yeah sure, then we'll skip through a meadow singing Elmo's world and farting rainbows!"

Jasper burst into laughter, but the annoyed look on Adena's face shut him right up.

Elektra thought, _'Does he like her?' _After considering that thought, she threw up in her mind. Elektra tried to shake off the disgusting thought.

"So, the Pikachu finally showed up," Jasper sneered.

Elektra glowered at him, but that just fueled him.

Adena must have sensed the tension between them so she said nervously,

"Why don't we all go inside and see the little angel?"

"Little devil," both Elektra and Jasper corrected Adena.

Adena grinned at them, which caused another glaring match.

"Oo-kay..."

The three of them went inside.

Upon entering the "mansion" Elektra was surprised. There wasn't a mess anywhere. The living room was as clean as could be. So were the bedrooms. Unfortunately, the neat streak didn't last long. While stepping into the kitchen, Elektra let out a small gasp. Usually Elektra wasn't fazed by messes, but this time she was. On the other hand, Adena was a neat freak, so you could guess her reaction.

"What happened in here?" Adena said faintly.

It looked like a tornado hit the kitchen. There were toys everywhere, plush Medusas, Minotaurs, Cyclopes, and Hydras. There were plastic weapons like swords, spears and shields scattered all around the floor, in the oven, sink, and dishwasher. The damage was mostly centered around the blood-red dining table, where a tiny boy was sitting, with something smeared all over his face. Right in the middle of the table was a platter of sugar and chocolate half-eaten. I looked at Jasper with an evil-eye.

"_What _did you _do_?" Elektra said with fire seemingly in her eyes.

Jasper looked sheepishly at her and said quietly, "The little devil is a menace! He can't sit still!"

Now it was time for Adena to respond. She immediately looked over to the dining table, and faced Jasper with the same look of Elektra's.

"You fed Owen, a_ six year old_, with sugar_ and chocolate_?" she raged.

Then she turned to Elektra with a smug, but angry look on her face.

"See?! I told you we needed to be here! I don't know _why_ Adonis said Mr. Responsible here had it all under control!"

Then Adena turned back to Jasper and glowered.

Jasper's face was now as red as the dining table.

"Well it's not my fault! The kid asked for it. So I thought why not?"

"You are an idiot! Don't you know that demigods go crazy if they eat too much of that stuff?! If legacies, let alone baby ones,eat a lot they will turn into mini furies! Why did Clarisse pick _you, _of all people?" Elektra said her fire growing stronger and stronger.

Jasper was just standing there, seeming to admit defeat. Adena walked over to Owen and took away the sugar and chocolate and put it on a high shelf, and handed him a plastic Cyclopes.

"Mommy killed this," Owen said almost longingly.

"How does he even _know_ that?!" Jasper asked in a surprised tone.

"Clarisse and her stories," Adena responded with a chuckle.

"Clarisse did help defeat Polyphemus," Elektra said, with some respect in her voice.

Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Finally, you two agree on something," Adena muttered under her breath.

Elektra rolled her eyes.

"Alright well I'm gonna go to Owen's room for a sec to get him some fresh clothes, and a toy that's not chewed," Adena announced as she broke the silence.

Jasper and Elektra looked at each other in repugnance.

"Your leaving me with him?" Elektra responded just as Jasper exclaimed,

"Your leaving with her?"

Adena just turned on her heel and left.

Jasper then turned to face Elektra. Elektra before she could say anything he thrust the blond boy in her arms.

"You take care of little Minotaur"

He turned on his heel and went in the direction of Adena. As the jerk face left the room, Elektra muttered under her breath.

"Wimp"

Suddenly the temperature dropped and Elektra shivered. Owen squirmed in her arms and managed to get free. He ambled towards the weapons cabinet that Jasper had left unlocked when he threatened the boy earlier. His normally baby blue eyes turned cold and icy as he reached for his "My First Dagger". An evil voice whispered in Owen's ear. "She's standing in the way of our goal, you don't want that do you?"

Elektra finally noticed the armed 6 year old. With a high pitched shriek he launched himself into the air the way his mentor had showed him. Elektra tried to get out of the way but he scratched the side of her face. Blood started to flow but Elektra knew she had to get the dagger out of Owen's chubby hands. Ducking under the table, she used her long legs to trip the boy, who accidentally swung his dagger and hit his arm. Elektra tackled the fallen Owen and grabbed the dagger out of his hands. But before she could say anything in her rage, footsteps sounded. Elektra turned around to see...

* * *

**Hey Readers this is Adena and Elektra. Just thought we'd address our readers. Starting this chapter we are going to put a trivia question. Whoever gets it right gets to come up with a sentence that we will put somewhere in our next chapter(reasonable sentences allowed only). **

**What is the name of the school that Hazel attended in her first life?**

**Have fun with the question and please put in your input as this is our first fan fiction.**


End file.
